


Только ты и я

by Kana_Go, Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин жестом приказывает ему не дергаться. <br/>- Лежи, – он тяжело опускается на вторую кровать, стараясь восстановить контроль над дыханием и крыльями. – У тебя… эээ… тоже… кое-что отросло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только ты и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Me and Every You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27134) by runedgirl Lynsey. 



> Автор: runedgirl Lynsey  
> Бета: Огромное спасибо моей второй половинке - Кэт.  
> Переводчик: Кана Го  
> Беты: catizza, yako-kaede  
> Примечания: В качестве заглавия взято название песни группы «Placebo»  
> Ссылка на оригинал (английский):  
> runedgirl.livejournal.com/51325.html первая часть  
> runedgirl.livejournal.com/51582.html вторая часть  
> Содержание: От автора: Написано на spn_j2_xmas в качестве подарка для locknkey , которая хотела почитать про Сэма и Дина с крыльями или хвостом. Я постаралась погладить как можно больше твоих кинков, тем более что искренне разделяю их всех. Вот почему этот фик так вымахал. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, дорогая!

Как снег на голову. Без предупреждения, без подозрений. Вот они стоят с ружьями наготове. А в следующую секунду очередная апгрейженная апокалипсисом ведьма щелкает пальцами, и спина Дина Винчестера взрывается болью. Он падает на колени, задыхается, роняет бесполезное ружье. Он чертовски уверен, что подыхает с каким-нибудь фантомным ведьминым клинком между лопатками. А потом слышит стоны Сэма позади, и это отвлекает Дина ровно настолько, чтобы дать ему осознать – он все еще дышит.   
\- Сэмми! – скрипит он и ползет к брату.   
Сэм не откликается – не до того. Он катается по земле, ладонь прижата к пояснице. Слишком близко к месту, куда много лет назад вошел нож Джейка, месту, которое Дин закрыл рукой, а потом отнял ее, окровавленную, и почувствовал, как жизнь Сэма утекает сквозь пальцы.   
\- Нет, нет, нет… - бормочет он, дергая Сэмовы рубашки, пытаясь определить, насколько все хреново на этот раз. И там кровь, черт ее подери, адски много крови.   
Сэм хватает брата за плечи, отчаянный умоляющий жест. И вдруг – от этого жуткого «вдруг» Дину снова хочется сблевать – обмякает, будто тряпичная кукла. Утыкается Дину в грудь.   
\- Нет, черт, черт, черт… - на одну бесконечно долгую секунду Дину кажется, что он теряет Сэма – опять – но затем он догадывается прижать два пальца к сонной артерии. И там пульсирует, толкается кровь. Сэм жив.   
\- Все хорошо, - говорит Дин. – Ты дышишь, я здесь, ты в порядке, я с тобой.  
Он пытается нащупать рану, ладонь шарит по скользкой от крови кожи, спускается еще ниже и там…  
\- Какого…   
Дин перехватывает Сэма поудобнее, заглядывает поверх его плеча и сдвигает пояс братовых джинсов. Там – он. В крови, кажется, еще растет и навевает воспоминания о фильмах про пришельцев.   
У Сэма появился хвост.   
  
* * *  
  
  
Сэм приходит в себя. Он лежит на животе, лицом в мокрую от слюны подушку. Боль вгрызается в поясницу, и от этого Сэм чувствует себя девяностолетним дедом. Но рядом привычно работает телевизор, а еще Сэм слышит низкий недовольный голос брата – Дин говорит по телефону – так что поводов для паники нет. Во всяком случае, пока Сэм не открывает один глаз и не бросает взгляд на Дина.   
\- Дин, у тебя… у тебя… господибожемой – у тебя…   
От неожиданности Дин роняет трубку, и по комнате проносится порыв ветра, когда он машинально разворачивает…  
\- У тебя крылья!  
Дин вскрикивает, обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь дотянуться до лопаток, где крылья мучительно рвутся из тела. Темные ручейки бегут по спине и бокам, кровь брызжет, окрашивает белые перья багрянцем. Дин шатается, лицо его цветом под стать перьям.   
\- Дин! Я сейчас, сейчас помогу…  
Сэм скатывается с кровати, вскакивает… во всяком случае, пытается вскочить. Что-то определенно мешает. Что-то, тесно обвивающее ноги.   
Дин жестом приказывает ему не дергаться.   
\- Лежи, – он тяжело опускается на вторую кровать, стараясь восстановить контроль над дыханием и крыльями. – У тебя… эээ… тоже… кое-что отросло.   
Твою ж мать…   
Теперь не только Дин изображает привидение.   
– Господи… это же… это…   
\- В точку! - Дин наконец умудряется совладать с крыльями. В сложенном виде они, видимо, причиняют меньше боли. – Это хвост. Гребаные ведьмы.   
  
* * *  
  
На полное завершение процесса уходит три дня. Винчестеры безвылазно сидят в отеле, пачками глотают доставленное Бобби обезболивающее и принуждают себя есть ровно столько, чтобы не протянуть ноги. Бобби оставляет им антисептическую мазь, бинты и пять книг с заклинаниями, но оптимизма в его глазах маловато. На следующее утро, собираясь уезжать, он напоминает братьям, чтоб не высовывались на улицу. Словно они нуждаются в напоминаниях.   
\- На живот, - приказывает Дин, когда настает время ложиться спать и новая доза таблеток находит приют в их желудках.   
\- Можно подумать, я могу еще как-то лечь, придурок, - огрызается Сэм, но всё-таки позволяет приспустить свои свободные штаны.   
Он не слишком-то смущается – чего Дин у него не видел? – только все равно странно, когда тебя трогают в таких местах. Пальцы Дина двигаются осторожно, он старается быть понежнее, накладывая мазь на основание хвоста, где воспаленная кожа клочьями. И все-таки ощущение не из приятных. Но, в то же время, довольно забавно ощущать, как в хвосте просыпается чувствительность. Сэм вздрагивает.   
\- Прости, - бормочет Дин. – Почти все.  
Он поддергивает штаны на место, стараясь не задеть забившийся под ногу хвост, и хлопает Сэма по спине.   
\- Иди спать, Сэмми.  
Он говорит таким тоном, словно Сэму опять восемь. И Сэм – удивительное дело! – слушается.   
  
А вот Дин совсем не такой покорный, когда на следующий день Сэм хочет вернуть ему услугу. Дин все это время ходит без рубашки, и причиненный растущими крыльями ущерб очевиден. В конце концов, Сэму удается запихать брата в ванную. При этом одной рукой приходится держать тюбик, другой – Дина за шею, пониже затылка, чтоб не дергался.   
\- Сэм, - рычит Дин, извиваясь, но Сэм сжимает пальцы так, что у старшего вырывается возмущенный вопль.   
\- А ты стой тихо. Вот заработаешь заражение…  
Дин с вымученным вздохом опирается на край раковины, выгибает спину.   
\- Вот так, - говорит Сэм.   
При первом же прикосновении к покрасневшей коже Дин подается вперед, крылья трепещут. Перья задевают Сэмову руку, и от этих невесомых касаний бегут мурашки. К тому времени, как Сэм заканчивает обрабатывать раны, оба крылья полностью расправлены, а Дина трясет.   
\- Очень больно?  
Их взгляды встречаются в зеркале. В ярком свете глаза Дина неестественно зеленые.   
\- Нет, – вздрагивающие крылья складываются, прижимаются к телу. – Нормально. Спасибо.  
  
* * *  
  
На десятый день оба уже в норме настолько, что сходят с ума от скуки и грызутся каждые пять минут. Все как в добрые старые времена. Хвост Сэма дюймов тридцать длиной. У основания он потолще, а кончик гладкий, круглый и здорово смахивает на палец. По крайней мере, так утверждает Дин. Кожа на хвосте вполне телесного цвета, только глянцевитая, как у рептилии. Впрочем, Сэм все твердит, что чешуи ведь там нет и - Господи, Дин, да оставь ты его в покое!   
Крылья Дина около пяти футов в размахе. К счастью (если такое слово может быть применимо к последствиям проклятия), они легкие, с тонкими полыми косточками и густыми белоснежными перьями. Сэм даже назвал бы их красивыми, но уж точно не стал бы ляпать это при Дине.   
\- Я сыт по горло долбанным отелем, - объявляет Дин наутро, выходя из душа.   
Обычно после водных процедур он бодрый и раскрасневшийся, но сейчас постоянно злится. Намокшие перья тяжелеют, крылья отвисают, и это больно. Когда Дин вздумал сполоснуться в первый раз, Сэм, услышав стон, чуть не снес дверь ванной. Взору его открылась печальная картина: Дин, согнувшийся под грузом мокрых крыльев. Сэм помогал ему выбраться из кабинки, а перья волочились по кафельному полу.   
\- Больно… - жаловался Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы, но Сэм ничем помочь не мог.  
Высохнув, перья распушились вдвое их первоначального размера, и Дин казался странно маленьким по сравнению с раскинувшимся над ним шелестящим белым пологом.   
Теперь-то Дин уже наловчился принимать душ так, чтобы не казалось, что он там загибается в муках. Он старается, чтобы крылья не попадали под струю, и поддерживающие их мускулы крепнут с каждым днем. И все же потеря одного из любимых занятий – до смешного долгого торчания под горячим душем – не прибавляет Дину добродушия. До него еще не доходит, что другое его любимое занятие теперь тоже обещает быть малость затруднительным. Точнее, очень затруднительным.   
Зато Сэмов хвост к купанию относится вполне лояльно. Как и ко всему прочему, что Сэму взбредает в голову с ним проделать. Он совсем зажил, ни капли не болит и, похоже, даже любит мыться. И сушиться, и проветриваться – все, что угодно, лишь бы не быть заточенным под одеждой. Самая большая проблема состоит в том, что хвост порой как будто живет собственной жизнью. Возможно, это только проделки Сэмова воображения, однако хвост не всегда двигается так, как Сэм хочет.   
\- Эй! - Дин подпрыгивает.  
Сэм, возвращаясь из душа, проходит мимо брата, и тут хвост высвобождается из-под полотенца и щелкает Дина по бедру: туда, где заканчиваются черные боксеры и начинается голая кожа.  
\- Какого черта?  
\- Эээ… Прости.   
\- Держи свой ненормальный хвост при себе, - ворчит Дин, потирая ногу.  
На бедре краснеет длинная отметина. Сэм мгновение не может отвести от нее глаз, дыхание перехватывает.   
\- Прости, - повторяет он, натягивает мешковатые спортивные штаны, запихивает туда непокорный придаток и спускает его вдоль ноги.   
Пару секунд хвост недовольно дергается, а потом обвивает ногу и прижимает кончик к голени. Чувство по-прежнему странное, но Сэм потихоньку привыкает.   
Дину куда труднее спрятать крылья под одежду. В сложенном виде они на удивление компактны, и все же спина выглядит ненатурально. Сейчас сентябрь, несколько рубашек и куртка, пусть и причиняя неудобства, скрадывают получившийся горб. А вот когда потеплеет, начнутся проблемы. Сэм изо всех сил пытается убедить себя, что к весне они найдут способ снять проклятие. Но если учесть, что Бобби в поисках не преуспел, Сэму, наверное, не стоит питать особых иллюзий.   
\- Я выгляжу как идиот, - говорит Дин, вертясь перед зеркалом.   
\- Ничего подобного… почти не видно, - возражает Сэм.   
\- Я типа поверил.  
И Сэм не пытается спорить. Дин видит его насквозь еще с той поры, когда Сэм был подростком, отчаянно бунтующим против единственной имеющейся в наличии родительской фигуры.   
Машина оказывается испытанием для обоих. Дину приходится отодвигать сиденье, чтобы освободить место для крыльев, и сидеть гораздо ближе к рулю, чем обычно. И о привычной позе - одна рука на руле, вторая вытянута вдоль сиденья, колени слегка разведены – об этой расслабленной удобной позе приходится забыть. Дин напряжен и раздосадован, цепляется за руль обеими руками. Импала протестует, дергается и фыркает, недоумевая, куда пропала плавность движений хозяина. Наблюдать за этим больно. Очередная потеря. Все, конечно, мелочи – возможность понежиться в горячем душе или наслаждаться быстрой ездой – но отсутствие их делает свое черное дело. Сэм видит это в прищуре зеленых глаз, в опущенных уголках рта.   
Хвост тоже оказывается порядочной помехой. Он не желает выпрямляться – и Сэму вскоре кажется, будто между ним и сиденьем сунули теннисный мяч. И это еще не самое страшное. Вместо того чтобы спускаться сбоку, по ноге, хвост норовит устроиться между ягодицами, сворачиваясь за мошонкой и кончиком ложась на левое бедро. Всякий раз, когда Сэм пытается спихнуть его вбок, хвост резко разворачивается – точно и правда живой. Может, это предположение не так безумно, как звучит… Черт, у него появился хвост, что может быть безумнее?   
На охоте сначала не ладится. Стоит Дину заметить опасность – и крылья раскрываются, прорывая все рубашки и отправляя куртку в свободный полет. А вместе с ней и Дина. Сэм кидается к брату, но хвост судорожно сдавливает ногу – очевидно, инстинктивная реакция на угрозу неминуемой гибели. Сэм теряет равновесие и плашмя шлепается прямо под ноги крайне озадаченному демону. Единственная причина, по которой они еще могут досадовать на свои злоключения, это то, что демон принимает Дина за ангела и удирает в окно, пока Винчестеры выведены из строя.   
Итак, душ – вычеркиваем, кайф за рулем – вычеркиваем, охота… - не до такой степени, но тоже... Сэм гадает, чем еще придется пожертвовать. Потом клянет себя, что об этом задумался.   
\- И никогда больше не завалить горячую цыпочку, - жалобно стонет Дин, когда они возвращаются в отель.   
В его рубашках словно Невероятный Халк превратился – одни лоскутья. И крылья из дыры торчат. Глаза – зеленые озера уныния. Сэм с минуту рассматривает брата. Дин – живое воплощение отчаяния: плечи поникли, губы надуты.   
\- Держу пари, все будет нормально. В таком виде ты неотразим.   
Странно, но Сэму кажется, что в эти слова он вкладывает не только издевку.   
\- Ну да, – Дин бешено избавляется от остатков одежды. – Я просто скажу ей, что предпочитаю трахаться в куртке. А когда кончу, и дурацкие крылья выберутся на волю, буду надеяться, что у нее здоровое сердце.   
\- Не думаю, - начинает Сэм и запинается на середине фразы.  
Дин вспыхивает и отворачивается.   
\- Проехали. Правая рука всегда при себе – и все дела.   
\- Постой, ты хочешь сказать, твои крылья как-то связаны с…   
\- Сэм, я сказал, проехали!   
«Вот дерьмо, - думает Сэм, - если так, то с сексом действительно проблемы». И это плохо. Сэм вовсе не уверен, что его брат способен жить без секса. Зрелище будет как минимум печальное. Даже печальнее, чем сейчас. Господи, плохо-то как. Для Сэма.   
  
* * *  
  
Раз так, Дин наверняка по уши уйдет в охоту. И еду. Хорошо еще, что первое нейтрализует последствия второго - Дин в лучшей форме, чем когда-либо. Сэм знает это потому, что в мотеле брат редко носит рубашку: ворчит, что одежда его стесняет. Так что Сэм – хочет он того или нет – вынужден смотреть, как Дин тренируется. И в процессе сетует, что кому это нужно, если результаты никто (кроме Сэма, конечно) не увидит. Скручивания, отжимания, бой с тенью, бег по номеру кругами, пока у Сэма не начинает кружиться голова. Динова бледная - бледнее, чем обычно - покрытая веснушками кожа покрывается потом, влажно блестят впечатляющие мышцы пресса.   
Сэму тоже свидания не светят. Если при виде крыльев Дина какая-нибудь злополучная девица может вообразить, что скоропостижно скончалась и угодила в Рай, то хвост Сэма вызывает совершенно противоположные ассоциации. Он… скажем так, довольно дьявольский. И несколько порнографический.   
Дин сверкает голым торсом, Сэм же старательно прячет хвост под одеждой, подальше от глаз брата, который не прочь над ним посмеяться. Он переодевается в ванной и выходит, лишь когда хвост надежно упрятан в спортивные штаны или новые широкие джинсы. Обвивающий ногу от бедра до голени, хвост практически незаметен. Просто кажется, будто одна нога чуть мускулистее другой.   
Так как Сэм выглядит более или менее нормально, именно ему приходится бегать за едой. Дин все еще страдает от быстрых взглядов украдкой, которыми его порой одаривают прохожие. Или от нехватки взглядов другого рода, к которым он привык и которые принимал как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Во всяком случае, это Дину кажется, что восхищенных взглядов больше нет, Сэм же уверен, что брат по-прежнему чертовски привлекателен. Порой ему хочется взять старшего за плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть и сказать: «Смотри, та девчонка на тебя минут десять пялилась, не меньше. А тот парень у бильярда тебя прямо взглядом раздел. Нужно слепым быть, чтобы не заметить, как ты хорош».   
На мгновение Сэм удивляется этим странным мыслям, а потом решительно выбрасывает их из головы.   
  
* * *  
  
\- А ты не думал, что можешь летать?  
Ноябрь, Монтана. Они сидят на капоте «Импалы», потягивают пиво и наслаждаются теплой ночью. Черный купол неба сияет звездами, не забитыми огнями цивилизации.   
Дин фыркает.  
\- Вот еще! Нет, конечно, – он делает большой глоток из бутылки, вытирает рот рукавом.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, если не пробовал?   
\- Я что, похож на долбанного ангела?   
Сэму почему-то смешно. Или это пиво виновато?   
\- Нет. И вряд ли кто-то может тебя так назвать.   
У Дина дергается уголок губ – совсем чуть-чуть, может, никто, кроме Сэма, и не заметил бы.   
\- Чертовски верно.   
Сэм вдруг соскальзывает с машины и тянет Дина за собой под аккомпанемент изумленных ругательств.   
\- А давай попробуем! – он подталкивает упирающегося брата к скалистому выступу и забирается на высоту футов этак тринадцати.   
Поворачивается, протягивает руку.  
\- В чем дело, Дин? Слабо?  
Дин чуть ли не взлетает на выступ. Такой предсказуемый.   
\- Ты знаешь, что ты задница? – рычит он, но Сэм только смеется, за рукава стаскивает с брата кожаную куртку и швыряет ее вниз.   
Дин отбивается.  
\- Хватит меня лапать!   
Но Сэм не сдается и пытается расстегнуть на нем рубашку, и брат начинает хватать его в ответ.   
\- Извращенец! – возмущается Дин, однако в глазах пляшут веселые черти.  
Они перетягивают рубашку, смеются и пьяно качаются на выступе.   
Дин не собирался этого делать. Они борются на самом краю, а потом Сэм вдруг падает. По крайней мере, начинает падать. И тогда Дин хватает его в охапку, и оба крыла бешено колотят по воздуху, пытаясь замедлить падение. Сэм опускается спиной на траву – до того мягко, что даже дыхание не сбивается.   
\- Господи Иисусе, - шепчет он.   
Дин лежит сверху, грудь к груди, живот к животу, сильные руки обнимают Сэма за спину. Одна нога переплетена с Сэмовой и прижимает хвост, который начинает пульсировать, как ненормальный. И это… довольно приятно.   
Дин глотает воздух, приподнимает голову и смотрит на брата огромными глазами. Крылья уже не хлопают, но и не спешат складываться; за головой Сэма медленно планируют на землю несколько перьев.   
\- Ого, - говорит Дин.   
\- Ого, - эхом откликается Сэм и, хриплым шепотом: - Дин… ты…   
Он кладет ладонь на расправленное крыло – чувствует напряжение под пушистыми перьями. Дин морщится и отстраняется.   
\- Извини… извини.  
Дин поспешно складывает крылья, вскакивает и с неловким видом отряхивается от песка и травы. Смотрит на Сэма.   
\- Ты как?   
\- В норме… просто немного неожиданно, наверное.   
Дин вздыхает.  
\- Прости, так уж получилось.   
Сэм наконец собирает конечности в кучку и возится с хвостом. Проклятая штуковина, кажется, стала вдвое толще, чем была.   
\- Нет… в смысле, спасибо тебе. Если б не ты, я бы костей не собрал.   
Дин пожимает плечами, подбирает рубашки и куртку и идет к машине, натягивая одежду на ходу. Они уже около самого отеля, когда Сэм не выдерживает.   
\- Чувак, да ты летать умеешь.   
Дин закатывает глаза.  
\- Похоже на то.   
Сэм широко улыбается, хвост, улегшийся между ногами, все еще подозрительно подрагивает   
\- Ты мой герой, - говорит Сэм, и у Дина розовеют уши.   
  
* * *  
  
Так уж получается, что новообретенная способность Дину не по душе. (Возможно, проклятая ведьма об этом знала. Ну почему крылья не достались Сэму? Он-то нашел бы им применение). Раз старшему не по себе даже в удобном салоне, где мягкие сиденья и рой красоток-стюардесс вокруг, то болтание в пустоте его и подавно не привлекает. Не говоря уж о том, что случится, если кто-то, упаси боже, его увидит. Так что Дин остается верен матушке-земле, и, сколько бы Сэм ни заводил: «Дин, а почему бы тебе…», реакция неизменна - нет. Иногда Дин не столь категоричен, и тогда ответ более пространный: «А почему бы нам не взглянуть, на что способен твой хвост, а, Сэм? Давай ты на нем удавишься для начала».   
Когда Дин летает во второй раз, это снова вина Сэма.   
Ну, и стаи черных псов. Дин ненавидит тварей, так похожих на адских гончих, и от души кромсает их на куски, даже когда свора загоняет Винчестеров на вершину утеса в Колорадо. Сэм слишком поздно понимает, что это часть плана – он пятится и скользит все ближе к краю. Он слышит вопль Дина, видит быстро приближающихся клыкастых чудовищ… а потом перед глазами только синее небо, а внизу сотни метров пустоты. Сверху обрушивается град камней и песка, вершина утеса медленно съезжает, псы воют в отчаянной попытке не последовать за жертвой. Затем – темнота.   
\- Сэм! Господи, Сэмми, скажи что-нибудь!   
Это Дин, голос звучит будто издалека. У Сэма звенит в ушах, песок во рту, в глотке, везде. Значит, он все еще жив. Если бы умер, не было б так паршиво.   
\- Дин, мммблппфф…  
Сэм выплевывает мелкие камешки и грязь, пытается разлепить веки. Щурится на яркое небо и темный силуэт склонившегося над ним брата.  
\- Слава богу, - в голосе Дина отчаяние.  
Он весь в пыли и песке, на обнаженной груди грязные разводы. Кажется, вместе с Сэмом вниз полетела добрая половина утеса. За компанию с тремя черными собаками.   
Сэм садится. И начинает трястись, захлестнутый осознанием близкой смерти и пониманием, что брат снова его спас. Дин притягивает его к себе, но вдруг цепенеет, отстраняется со сдавленным стоном. И тогда Сэм видит.   
\- Черт, Дин. Твои крылья…  
Одно крыло развернуто, другое торчит под странным углом. Они бурые от грязи, кое-где зияют проплешины. В густом оперенье засели прутья и колючки, местами перья стоят почти вертикально, как мех кота, которого погладили против шерсти.   
\- Оно… оно сломано? – Дин бледнеет.   
\- Вряд ли, - успокаивает Сэм.  
Но на всякий случай устраивает старшего на заднем сиденье Импалы и осторожничает на поворотах.   
В мотеле Сэм принимает душ, а Дин, морщась от боли, пытается вытрясти из крыльев грязь и поднимает в номере небольшую пылевую бурю. Теперь крылья выглядят получше, но, судя по тому, как тяжело их сложить, колючки и мелкие ветки, в отличие от песка, никуда не делись. Дотянуться до них Дин не может и вертится, как собака за хвостом, изрыгая проклятия и временами едва не хлопаясь на задницу. В конце концов, он сдается, стаскивает измазанные джинсы и обувь и идет мыться. В ванной он смывает грязь и, настроив душ на распыление, обрызгивает перья. Потом – в одних только шортах - падает на кровать лицом вниз, расправляет влажные крылья. Вид у него измученный и слегка брезгливый.   
\- Дай посмотрю.  
Дин чуть прижимает крылья, когда Сэм садится рядом, на край кровати.   
\- Я в порядке, – он отворачивается, ясно давая понять, что к общению сейчас не расположен.   
\- Мне кажется, тебе нужно… - Сэм подыскивает слово, от которого Дин не станет вскакивать и хлопать дверью. – Насчет крыльев. Тебя надо… Ну, вроде как вычесать.   
\- Вычесать? – Дин поворачивается и поднимает брови. – Сэм, я не кот перед выставкой.   
\- Да я знаю, знаю, - Сэм собирает все свое терпение. – Больше на петуха похож. Но перья надо перебрать.   
Дин кривится, брови почти исчезают под спутанными волосами.   
\- А то они начнут выпадать. Это вредно. И больно.   
\- Ты всерьез собираешься меня… перебирать?   
\- Не придирайся к словам. Я просто выберу всю эту дрянь, которая туда запуталась, хорошо? Я осторожно, обещаю.   
Он действительно осторожен, но Дин вздрагивает, когда пальцы брата пробегают по кончикам перьев. Сэм извиняется, однако настроен решительно. Сбоку обзор открывается не ахти, и Сэм, недолго думая, забирается на Дина верхом.   
\- Блядь, Сэм!   
Дин протестующе дергается, но Сэм только сильнее сжимает его коленями.   
\- Ты, задница, лежи спокойно.   
\- Спокойно? Ты, между прочим, НА моей заднице.  
\- И останусь здесь, пока не вычищу твои крылья. Так что заткнись и не брыкайся.   
\- Как скажешь. Сучка.   
Плечи Дина чуть расслабляются – на винчестеровском языке это означает «ну ладно, братишка, я не в восторге, но потерплю. И ты еще за это заплатишь». Сэм ждет, пока Дин устроит крылья на кровати, и принимается за работу.   
При первом же касании Дин с шумом втягивает воздух, напрягается, крылья трепещут.   
\- Спокойно, – Сэм ждет, пока брат утихомирится, и снова запускает пальцы в мягкие перья. На этот раз Дин лежит тихо, но все равно выгибает спину, и Сэм чувствует, как сжимаются его ягодицы.   
\- Я стараюсь полегче, - говорит Сэм. – Но тут столько мусора…  
В местах, где перья выпали, просвечивает тонкая темно-розовая мембрана.   
Дин что-то бормочет в знак согласия, однако тело его твердое, как камень, а руки судорожно стискивают простыню, пока Сэм осторожно выбирает куски листьев и прутья из нежного оперенья.   
Всякий раз, когда перо под длинными пальцами Сэма ложится на место, Дин вздрагивает. Это как штопать его после ранения. Сэм находит ритм – потянуть, отпустить, уложить, пригладить, швырнуть прутик в сторону – и все сначала. Потянуть, отпустить, уложить… И мало-помалу перья снова становятся аккуратными, мягкими, пушистыми, шуршащими, живыми.  
Прекрасными.  
Странно так думать о собственном брате, но слово само возникает в мыслях и вертится на кончике языка. Прекрасен. Дин прекрасен.   
Сэм чувствует, как брат расслабляется, как из его тела уходит напряжение. Он едва заметно шевелится под Сэмом, теплый и податливый. Пальцы то сжимают, то отпускают простыню в заданном Сэмом темпе. Капли пота поблескивают на шее, собираются между лопатками у основания крыльев и в ложбинке на поясе. Перебирая перья, Сэм скользит взглядом по лоснящейся коже, любуется, как переливаются под ней мускулы. А потом он слышит, как постукивает о стену тумбочка, и понимает, что они оба движутся в едином ритме – Сэм слегка раскачивается вперед-назад, приглаживая крылья, а Дин двигается под ним, едва заметно вскидывая бедра. И это… это похоже на…  
\- Дин, - шепчет Сэм.  
Брат мгновенно сжимается, цепенеет.   
\- Все нормально, - Сэм наклоняется и пробегает пальцами по всей длине крыльев, по их густой шелковистости, от оснований до кончиков.   
Дин вскидывается.   
\- Прекрати, - выдавливает он, зарывшись лицом в подушку, и Сэм потрясенно понимает, что он возбужден.   
Дин резко садится на колени, сбрасывая Сэма, натягивает на себя покрывало, будто девственница в старом кино и, путаясь в нем, торопится в ванную.  
Они не говорят об этом.   
  
* * *  
  
Зато Сэм много об этом думает. Он ловит себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет момента, когда они оказываются наедине в номере и Дин снимает рубашки. Постанывая, он потягивается, медленно расправляет мерцающие белые крылья во всю длину. Глаза у него закрыты, по лицу разливается экстаз. Сэм решает, что крылья Дина, как и его собственный хвост, терпеть не могут плена одежды.   
Будучи, несомненно, красивыми, крылья еще и величавы, как ни мелодраматично это звучит. С ними Дин выглядит по-другому, словно он не брат Сэма, а божество или ангел. Нечто неземное. Возможно, именно этим обусловлены странные желания, возникающие у Сэма в мозгу. Он начинает хотеть того, чего не должен, о чем даже мыслей никогда не допускал. Разумеется, он всегда знал, что его брат привлекателен, уж Дин-то постарался, чтоб младший братишка это себе уяснил. Но Сэм никогда раньше не  _чувствовал_  этой красоты, не осознавал ее  _так_. Чтоб смотреть на него – и терять дыхание, словно от удара под дых. Сэм наблюдает, как Дин совершает ежевечерний ритуал. Он стоит у окна, посыпая солью подоконник, и лунный свет окрашивает бледную кожу на его обнаженной груди, подчеркивает мышцы бицепсов и подтянутого живота, серебрит волнистые перья.   
Не надо быть гением, чтобы заметить связь: хвост Сэма начинает беспокоиться именно тогда, когда он украдкой поглядывает на полуголого брата. И член заодно с хвостом. Понятное дело, что ни к одному из них не прикасались месяцами, но Сэм не столь хорош в рационализации, чтобы верить, будто это единственная причина. Воздержание не объяснение тому, что он снова и снова лелеет воспоминание, как Дин толкается бедрами в матрас, каково это – сидеть на нем, гладить крылья, смотреть на широкую спину и мускулистые плечи, ровную линию позвоночника, упругую задницу.   
Дин вздрагивает, когда Сэм тихонько подходит сзади и проводит пальцами по перьям. Он быстро складывает крыло, но Сэм успевает заметить, что рот у него приоткрыт и на щеках румянец.   
  
* * *  
  
\- Всего-то и делов – посадить тебя сверху, - объявляет Сэм.   
Они ставят маленькую елку в углу хижины, принадлежащей кому-то, кто знает кого-то, кто знаком с Бобби Сингером. Но кто бы это ни был, домой он не возвращался давненько. Сегодня канун Рождества, и первые несколько часов этого вечера Сэм и Дин подметают полы, рассовывают вещи по шкафам и колют дрова. Теперь в камине весело скачет пламя, а в Сэмовы промерзшие пальцы медленно возвращается жизнь. Перчаток у братьев нет, и, в конце концов, именно Сэму втемяшилось в голову срубить это чертово дерево.   
Дин выгибает бровь.  
\- Три раза ха.   
Сэм собирается парировать, но тут Дин стаскивает рубашки – фланелевую, потом футболку – и он забывает, что хотел сказать. Дин расправляет крылья перед огнем, разминает плечи, наслаждаясь теплом, которое расслабляет занемевшие от вынужденной неподвижности мышцы.   
Сэм пинком отправляет в сторону ботинки, вылезает из джинсов и рубашек, мокрых от снега и пота. Хвост с наслаждением выпрыгивает на свободу и счастливо выделывает петли в прогретом воздухе. Дин так захвачен приятными ощущениями, что даже не замечает стоящего позади Сэма. И хвоста, который вдруг бросается вперед, скользит по его пояснице и ныряет за пояс джинсов, кончиком метя между ягодиц.   
Дин подпрыгивает на фут, Сэм удивленно вскрикивает. И поскольку хвост не собирается покидать облюбованное место, оба оказываются на полу.   
\- Сэм! Убери свой чертов хвост из моих штанов!   
Это звучит так абсурдно, что Сэм невольно начинает хохотать. Дину явно не смешно, но потом лицо его смягчается – это уже не злоба, а ближе к нежности, пусть и сердитой. Красный до самых сосков, он пихает Сэма в грудь.   
\- Офигенная шутка.   
Сэм трясет головой, слишком длинная челка лезет в глаза. Он переполнен нелепой, отчаянной, бурлящей любовью к своему крылатому злому невозможно красивому брату – это чувство распирает изнутри, отнимает голос.   
\- Хватит ржать, урод! – однако уголки Диновых губ подрагивают.   
Огонь стреляет искрами, надувшийся Дин садится на пол у камина. Крылья подняты над плечами, на покрасневших щеках темнеют веснушки, в зеленых глазах отражается пламя. И Сэм не может сейчас не думать, как великолепен его брат, как он любит его – всегда любил. Сэм просто становится на четвереньки и, продолжая улыбаться, ползет к Дину. Они сидят лицом к лицу так близко, что трудно сфокусировать взгляд. У Дина рот приоткрыт, еще влажные от снега ресницы над широко раскрытыми глазами слиплись стрелочками. Теплое дыхание щекочет Сэму губы.   
\- Дин, - тихонько говорит Сэм.   
И подается вперед.   
Ни удара грома, ни лавины, ни взрыва – только губы Дина, осторожные, неуверенные. Сэм даже не подумал бы, что Дин может быть таким застенчивым. Он слегка углубляет поцелуй, и Дин вздрагивает. А затем касается языка Сэма своим, гладким, горячим. В его движениях уже нет робости, она сменяется страстью и голодом, которые будят в душе Сэма что-то первобытное. Мир вокруг выцветает, все, что Сэм чувствует, это губы своего брата, вкус его слюны, легкую боль, когда задевает его зубы, скользкий теплый язык… И Сэм  _хочет_  его, хочет, будто всегда было так, а Сэм просто об этом не знал. Сэм хочет  _в него_ , так глубоко, чтобы ничто никогда не смогло встать между ними.   
Они дышат слишком тяжело, чтобы впиваться друг в друга долго. Но Сэм, отстраняясь, прихватывает зубами Динову пухлую нижнюю губу, а потом зализывает ее, и во рту солоно. Дин дрожит, вцепившись в его плечо одной рукой. Даже пальцы дрожат. Сэм накрывает их ладонью. И целует Дина в уголок припухших губ, чуть колючий подбородок, нос в конопушках, пока сердца обоих не возвращаются к обычному ритму.   
Сэм упирается лбом в лоб брата, в камине потрескивает пламя, тонкие серебристые перья щекочут голую спину.   
\- С Рождеством, Дин.   
Сэм опускает голову пониже, чтобы спрятаться в кольце густых перьев, теплых и мягких. Он не может припомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал такое спокойствие и защищенность.   
Дин прижимает его к себе и накрывает крыльями их обоих.   
Проходит немало времени, прежде чем они устраивают себе постели перед камином. Дрожа, Сэм тоскует о тепле перьев и плотнее укутывается в одеяло – весьма слабую замену, надо сказать.   
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день они ведут себя как ни в чем не бывало. Утром сонный Сэм бредет на кухню, где запах кофе и вид обнаженной спины Дина моментально придают ему бодрости. На сковородке шипят блинчики с кленовым сиропом – Сэмовы любимые. Дин с аккуратно сложенными – чтобы не попали в огонь - крыльями колдует над плитой. Когда Сэм подходит сзади и проводит пальцем по кончику крыла, Дин лишь переступает с ноги на ногу, и уши у него горят. Однако он делает вид, что полностью поглощен завтраком.   
\- Займись делом, – Дин старательно не смотрит на брата. – Тарелки расставь, кофе налей.   
После восьми блинов даже распроклятый хвост лежит спокойно и ведет себя на редкость прилично. Дин съедает шесть. На его тарелке остается лужица настоящего вермонтского кленового сиропа, несколько капель блестят на нижней губе. Сэму ужасно хочется наклониться и слизнуть их.   
Днем они предпринимают вылазку в горы, по пути закидывая друг друга снежками. В результате, снега в их джинсах и ботинках явно больше, чем остается на склоне. А в хижине братья устраивают новое соревнование – кто быстрее стянет одежду и займет вакантное место у огня. Продрогшие, раскрасневшиеся, в одном белье, они толкаются перед камином, потирая руки.   
\- Чертовски холодно, – Дин со стоном расправляет крылья.   
Перья задевают спину Сэма. По коже пробегает рой мурашек, хвост обвивает бедро, нетерпеливо скользит по нему то вверх, то вниз.   
\- Дин?  
\- М? – Дин внимательно смотрит в огонь.   
Кажется, он не осознает, какой эффект производит на младшего.   
\- Тебе надо перья… снова. Почистить.   
\- Да ну?  
Дин косится на Сэма и выворачивает шею, пытаясь осмотреть крылья.  
Сэм медленно, от лица до груди, заливается краской. После Великого Снежного Побоища в перьях и вправду застряли листья, но честнее признать, что Сэму просто хочется снова дотронуться до брата.   
\- Ага, наверное… да, неплохая идея… давай просто, понимаешь… убедимся, что там точно никакая фигня не запуталась. Да. С горы и все такое.   
С минуту Сэм думает, что Дин собирается отказаться. Но тот, помявшись, пожимает плечами и кивает.   
\- Где ты будешь меня…?   
От этой непреднамеренной двусмысленности хвост приходит в неистовство.   
\- Ээ… На постели?   
Дин кидает на хвост неопределенный взгляд, опускается на четвереньки и хлопается на живот. Вытягивает крылья, выгибает спину. Устраиваясь поудобнее, делает – явно случайно! – какие-то совершенно непристойные движения бедрами.   
На этот раз Дин лежит спокойно, пока Сэм взбирается на него, зато чуть не сбрасывает брата, когда тот кладет руки на основания крыльев.   
\- Тихо, тихо, - говорит Сэм, будто усмиряя дикую лошадь.   
Пальцы ловко перебирают перья, вытаскивают мусор. Касаться их, пушистых и белых, словно танцующий за окнами хижины снег, физически приятно. Дин медленно успокаивается, крылья разворачиваются шире, свободнее. Шелковистые кончики щекочут Сэму бедра, и он сдавленно ахает. Невозможно сдержать удовольствие, невозможно сдержать желание.   
Языки пламени в камине рвутся вверх, жар растекается по Сэмовой груди, спускается к животу, где мышцы сводит сладкой судорогой. Сэм наклоняется все ниже, все ближе к спине брата, глянцевитой от пота. И чувствуя, что должен ощутить вкус именно сейчас, когда так восхищен этим блеском, прижимается губами к коже между лопаток. Дин судорожно впивается пальцами в простыню, словно она одна способна удержать его, не дать сбежать.   
\- Сэм, - невнятно шепчет он в подушку. – Нам нельзя.   
Сэм в ответ лижет вдоль линии позвоночника, не прекращая поглаживать перья.   
\- Если это приятно, то все в порядке.   
Дин вскидывает голову и пытается сложить крылья, однако Сэм держит их - бережно, но крепко.   
\- Нет, не в порядке. Ты не понимаешь, это не просто приятно, это… господи!   
Он задыхается на полуслове и пытается выскользнуть из-под Сэма. Безуспешно.   
\- Так? Здесь хорошо?   
Безжалостные пальцы пробегают по жестким маховым перьям, скользят вниз, погружаются в нежный пух - Дин со стоном взбрыкивает, толкается задом между разведенных ног Сэма и вновь вжимается в постель.   
\- Значит, все-таки связаны, - говорит Сэм, подпуская в голос самую малость издевки.   
Потому что это, черт возьми, реально возбуждает.   
\- Ехидна, - ворчит Дин, на мгновение поворачивая голову, но Сэм успевает заметить, что он багровый от стыда. – Хватит меня доводить.   
\- Даже не думаю.  
Сэм не врет. У него и в мыслях нет смущать брата. Он точно знает, чего хочет, кого хочет, и знание это пьянит почище спиртного. Он чувствует, как горячо и тесно становится в боксерах.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Сэм. Дин молчит, и он добавляет: - Я этого хочу.   
Он забирает горсть перьев в ладонь, ласкает крыло вдоль изгиба до самого конца, и Дин начинает задыхаться. Сэм наклоняется, треплет мелкие перышки на кончиках, будучи не в силах сдерживаться, трется пахом о приподнятую задницу Дина. Того нешуточно трясет, он хватает воздух, давясь тихими стонами в подушку, и да, да, Сэм действительно хочет.   
Он терпит, пощипывая мягкие перья, пока может сам, пока может Дин, который уже бьется под ним, мнет и комкает простынь и чуть ли не хнычет. Он думает, что придется отпустить одно крыло, чтобы освободить руку, но тут трещит, разрываясь, ткань, и Сэма чуть не сносит от рывка собственного хвоста. И хвост, освободившись, ныряет Дину под живот, пробирается в шорты и обвивается вокруг напряженного члена. Все происходит так стремительно, что у Сэма звезды вспыхивают перед глазами – кажется, добрая половина крови уходит на то, чтобы оживить эту порывистую, нетерпеливую, явно склонную к инцесту штуковину.   
Объединенными усилиями Сэмовых пальцев, ласкающих перья, и хвоста, проделывающего то же самое с членом, Дина выносит за считанные секунды. Крылья выстреливают в стороны, пять футов белоснежного великолепия, из горла вырывается сдавленный крик. Сэм каждым дюймом чувствительного хвоста ощущает ритмичную пульсацию, и как же это… потрясно.   
Отдышавшись, Дин перекатывается на бок, пытаясь высвободиться, и лишь через несколько секунд понимает, что Сэм держит его не рукой.   
\- Вот черт! – выпаливает он, моргая. – Ты отдрочил мне хвостом!   
\- Прости, - выдыхает Сэм, хотя ни чуточки не сожалеет, и, боже, ему надо двигаться, он так близко, почти на грани.   
\- Это что-то новенькое, - бормочет Дин. – Ээ… отпускай уже.   
\- Я… не могу, кажется.  
Проклятый хвост себе на уме. А у Сэма мысли путаются, он слишком возбужден, чтобы заставить хвост отпустить то, что ему отпускать совсем не хочется.   
\- Что значит - «не могу»? – Дин берется за хвост.   
Сэм вскрикивает, волны удовольствия расходятся от того места, где сомкнулись сильные пальцы Дина, и он кончает даже без прикосновений, кончает так, что перед глазами вспыхивает белым.   
Когда зрение проясняется, Дин по-прежнему держит хвост в руке. На пробу проводит пальцем по кончику - Сэм вздрагивает и роняет ладонь брату на бедро.  
\- Очуметь, - Дин с видом естествоиспытателя стискивает хвост в ладони.   
Сэм, все еще пребывающий в неадеквате после самого фантастического оргазма в своей жизни, ахает.   
\- Обязательно было кончать на меня? – жалуется Дин и, наконец, отпускает хвост.  
Тот незамедлительно возвращается к хозяину, задержавшись лишь затем, чтобы огреть Дина по заду.   
\- Ай! – старший не остается в долгу и пинает Сэма в голень.   
К тому времени, как Сэм возвращается из ванной с полотенцем, Дин уже посапывает. Недовольно ворчит, когда Сэм стирает с его поясницы брызги семени. Хвост почему-то решает, что хозяину нужна помощь - выбирается на волю, елозит по коже, и Сэм с ужасом чувствует, что не прочь повторить заход, словно бы и не излился до капли несколько минут назад. С трудом запихнув хвост обратно, Сэм вытирает спину брата насухо. Правда, валяется Дин на мокром, и с этим ничего не поделаешь – но то, хотя бы, его собственная сперма, а свою Сэм убрал.   
С минуту он любуется на перья. Они лежат красивыми легкими волнами, до того белые, что отражают красноватые отблески пламени. Ему хочется устроиться у Дина под боком, под пологом крыльев, где будет тепло и уютно. В конце концов, Сэм подтаскивает свою постель поближе к брату и закрывает глаза.   
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день обоим неловко. Впрочем, с учетом последних нескольких месяцев, это состояние становится вполне привычным.   
Дин прячет лицо всякий раз, когда Сэм на него смотрит. И, судя по кончикам ушей, не то что часто краснеет – он постоянно ходит красный. И практически не снимает рубашку.   
Черт, Сэму следовало бы догадаться, что этот приступ лояльности к братскому инцесту – всего лишь следствие конкретного недотраха.   
\- Уже при мне раздеться боишься? – Сэм подкрепляет слова фирменным недовольным лицом, дабы до брата с его тщательно избирательной забывчивостью быстрее дошло.   
\- Что? Мне уже в рубашке нельзя походить? Ты тут ни при чем. Это, - Дин жестикулирует, словно Сэм может не знать, о чем он, - тут ни при чем.   
\- Что «это», Дин? Наш с тобой секс?   
\- Не желаю об этом разговаривать, – Дин кидает на кровать сумку и запихивает в нее одежду.   
\- Разумеется, - фыркает Сэм. – Именно «не разговаривать» у нас получается лучше всего.   
Дин бросает на него яростный взгляд, но молчит, верный своему решению не упоминать – и, несомненно, не повторять – вчерашнее. Сэм вздыхает и тоже принимается паковать вещи. Рот он открывает только в «Импале», которая уносит их от города и, пожалуй, лучшего на Сэмовой памяти Рождества.   
\- Ну? – интересуется Сэм в перерыве между несущимися из кассетника песнями. – Что тебя больше бесит? Что ты кончил под своим братом? Или что кончил, пока тебе крылья ласкали и хвостом дрочили?   
Дин чуть не съезжает в кювет.   
\- Я же ясно сказал тебе заткнуться! – рычит он, заливаясь краской.   
\- Просто спросил, - Сэм пожимает плечами и отворачивается к окну, чтобы скрыть усмешку.   
Проклятия и оправдания Дина слышны еще долго – даже сквозь грохочущую музыку.

 

Часть 2

Постепенно они учатся использовать свои новые части тела на охоте. Хвост Сэма больше не путается под ногами, если хозяину надо куда-то бежать или на что-то залезть, или выпрыгнуть из окна. Правда инстинкт самосохранения у него силен необычайно, и какие бы штаны Сэм ни надевал, при малейшем намеке на серьезную опасность хвост выбирается из-под любых. Так обнаруживается, что если Сэму грозит кувыркнуться со второго этажа, то за оконную раму хвостом можно уцепиться так же надежно, как за Динов… хм, неважно. А еще он не дурак шлепнуть Дина по чему дотянется, когда Сэм имеет неосторожность пройти мимо в одном белье, которое хвосту не помеха.   
И все-таки большую часть времени хвост – это просто хвост, почти как третья рука, подвижный и поразительно сильный. Но когда Сэм уединяется в душе или слишком долго смотрит на брата, хвост напоминает кое-что другое. Чем сильнее напряжение в паху, тем чувствительнее становится хвост. Он тяжелеет, ноет, извивается в джинсах, судорожно оглаживая внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Если Дин и замечает Сэмовы неожиданные отлучки в душ, он держит язык за зубами. Если и понимает, что любовь к чистоплотности вспыхивает у младшего, именно когда на нем минимум одежды, тоже ничего не говорит.   
В результате Сэм ходит очень, очень чистый, потому что не смотреть на брата выше его сил. Крылья теперь в самом расцвете – гладкие волны белоснежных перьев вздрагивают и шелестят, словно каждое перышко живое. Плечи у Дина крепче, чем когда либо, - он без труда держит крылья на весу, легко их складывает. Плотно прижатые к спине, они подчеркивают узкие бедра. Дин снова ходит без рубашки при всякой возможности, Сэм взглядом прослеживает ровные позвонки и ягодицы, обтянутые потертыми джинсами или боксерами… И опять на ум приходит это непрошеное слово – прекрасен.   
Крылья подрагивают, словно Дин ощущает на себе взгляд. Хвост беспокойно возится, змеей обвивает бедро.  
\- Дин, - само собой вырывается у Сэма.   
\- Нет, - отвечает старший, хотя Сэм ничего не просил.   
Он складывает крылья защитным жестом, будто бы Сэм сейчас подойдет и тронет их без спроса.   
\- Я… я в душ.  
Дин не оборачивается. 

* * *

Несколько недель спустя братья спасают трех первокурсниц в университетском городке Боузмен, Монтана. Возможно, злобный призрак не разделяет их музыкальные пристрастия, а может, ему не нравится новая обстановка похоронного бюро девятнадцатого века, которое недавно превратили в жилое здание. Дин схватывается с ним на крыше дома, пока Сэм ищет кости. К счастью, призрак превращается в дым прежде, чем кто-то успевает пострадать, но одна девушка срывается с пожарной лестницы, и у Дина не остается выбора. Спасенная, заметив крылья, теряет сознание. Ее подруги таращатся на Дина безумными глазами и пускаются наутек, визжа при этом куда громче, чем при виде призрака. Спустя пару минут приезжает полиция, а у Дина крылья видны сквозь разорванную рубашку. Все же он добирается до «Импалы», раздосадованный и перепуганный, тщетно пытаясь удержать крылья под наброшенным на плечи пальто.   
\- Эй, ты же их спас, - примирительно говорит Сэм в отеле.  
Но Дин безутешен. Он отшвыривает пальто, срывает остатки рубашек, кидает в угол ботинки, сдирает с себя грязные джинсы. С красным лицом задергивает занавески и начинает метаться по комнате. Крылья шуршат за спиной, словно разделяя душевный разлад хозяина.   
\- Они меня испугались, - яростно говорит он. – Какие у них лица были, Сэм… господи, ты бы видел их лица…   
\- Дин, они просто… не ожидали увидеть…  
\- Урода? Гребаного монстра?   
\- Что ты несешь? Ты их  _спас_.   
Дин тяжело опускается на кровать и закрывает лицо ладонями. Плечи вздрагивают, легкие перышки над ними трепещут.  
\- Они так на меня смотрели. Они боялись… боялись меня.   
Сэму приходится напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова. Он опускается перед братом на ковер, кладет руки ему на колени. Дин такой беззащитный сейчас, такой юный. Босиком, в одном белье и пологе из крыльев.   
\- Зато я тебя не боюсь, - говорит Сэм.  
Дин только качает головой.   
\- И вообще, - добавляет Сэм, поглаживая старшего по колену, – подумаешь, пискнули пару раз. Увидели бы они мой хвост – вот это действительно визгу было бы.   
Дин раздраженно фыркает, но слегка приободряется.   
\- Ну да, - он на момент вскидывает глаза. – Твой ужасный демонический хвост.   
Сэм широко усмехается.  
\- Чертовски верно.   
Дин приподнимает голову и невольно – едва заметно – улыбается в ответ.  
\- На их счастье ты в кои-то веки держал его в штанах.   
Сэм сжимает Диновы колени чуть крепче и осторожно говорит:  
\- Ему не было до них особенного дела.   
\- Повезло им, - фыркает Дин. – Зато до меня ему еще какое дело есть!   
Он тут же понимает, что только что ляпнул, но слово не воробей. Сэм все еще улыбается.   
\- Это да.   
\- Сэм! - голос Дина тяжелеет.   
\- Я тебя не боюсь. А на остальных плевать. Никого больше нет и не будет. Только ты и я.   
Дин пунцовеет. Сэму кажется, что он слышит, как у брата быстро-быстро, под стать его собственному, бьется сердце.   
\- Я тебе отвратителен, да?   
Дин мигом оживает. Он делает гримасу и отмахивается, будто младший только что загнул невообразимую глупость.   
\- Нет! Конечно, нет. Идиот.   
\- Тогда что? – настаивает Сэм и прижимается к брату теснее, проводит ладонями по его бедрам.   
Крылья распахиваются.   
\- Сэмми, - выдыхает Дин. – Я… нельзя… неправильно…  
\- А наплевать, – Сэм разводит его колени, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра. – Я тебя хочу. Теперь все по-другому. Это всего лишь мы, и… я этого хочу.   
Дин ахает, крылья распростерты над обоими мерцающей пеленой.   
\- А ты? – Сэм двигается все выше, пока не добирается до боксеров, и тянет их за край.   
Дин стонет, раздвигает ноги шире, подставляется под жаркое дыхание и мокрый язык. Член натягивает ткань. И когда младший достает его, Дин шипит сквозь зубы, потому что ощущения запредельные. А Сэму снова приходит в голову – прекрасен.   
\- Сэм.  
В этом коротком слове все разрешение, которое требуется. Дин хватает его за волосы, тянет к себе, забывая все сомнения от ощущения горячего языка на коже.   
Сэм не искусен в минетах, но старается изо всех сил. Берет глубоко, а то, что не поместилось, оглаживает рукой, спускается ниже, ласкает яички. Дин поскуливает. Сидеть спокойно он не может – ерзает по постели, дрожит и судорожно толкается вперед, крылья хлопают в такт шумным вздохам. Порывы теплого ветра ерошат Сэму волосы, которые Дин не отпускает, приятно остужают шею и спину, эхом отдаются в маленькой комнате. Хлопанье крыльев становится все громче, Дин дышит все резче и чаще – пока рот Сэма не заливает обильным, горьковатым и офигенно классным. Он поднимает глаза на Дина: тот напряжен, будто натянутая струна, его крылья вытянуты и трепещут, мышцы пресса ритмично сокращаются. За спиной все еще сидящего на коленях Сэма опускаются на пол несколько перьев. И не успев еще разжать губы, он понимает, что Дин даже не сидит – парит в нескольких дюймах над постелью. Это чертовски горячо – во всяком случае, пока Дин, будто по команде «отомри», не шлепается на задницу.   
\- Ты жутко сексуальный, когда летаешь, - хмыкает Сэм, вытирая подбородок.   
Дин выглядит совершенно измотанным. Глаза его затуманены от удовольствия. Он почти падает на постель и выдыхает:  
\- Кто бы говорил.   
\- У меня крыльев нет, - напоминает Сэм.   
\- У тебя другое есть.   
\- Он и правда такой впечатляющий?   
\- Не дождешься, засранец… - говорит Дин и тут же вздергивает Сэма на ноги, кладет руки ему на бедра.   
Сэм втягивает воздух, в джинсах неудобно вдвойне – спереди на ширинку давит член, позади извивается хвост.   
Долгую-долгую секунду Дин смотрит на брата невозможно зелеными глазами, сияющими от чувств, которые он не может вложить в слова. А потом Сэм чуть не кончает в штаны, потому что Дин, не отводя взгляда, подается вперед и целует горячую выпуклость под джинсовой тканью.   
\- Черт, Дин, пожалуйста…   
Тон получается до того умоляющий, что самому стыдно, но организм отчаянно жаждет разрядки.   
Дин, конечно же, не слушает – чего еще ожидать от этого изверга.   
\- Терпение, Сэмми, - мурлыкает он и долго, со вкусом лижет вдоль молнии.   
Сэм бормочет что-то невразумительное, пытается притянуть Дина за волосы, но у того слишком короткая стрижка. Дин начисто игнорирует его мольбы: в свое удовольствие работает языком да лапает его за ягодицы.   
В конце концов, хвост решает, что Дин поиздевался достаточно. Не успевает Сэм и глазом моргнуть, как ведьмин подарочек расправляется с пуговицей, расстегивает молнию и вырывается на волю. Дину при этом изрядно достается по подбородку, и он с возмущенным воплем отшатывается.   
\- Что он вытворяет?!   
Хвост деловито спускает с хозяина джинсы.   
Прежде чем Сэм успевает ответить, хвост оставляет в покое одежду, бросается на Дина и обвивает его за шею. В зеленых глазах вспыхивает изумление, когда хвост притягивает Дина обратно, тычет его лицом в живот брата.   
\- Черт, прости, прости… - Сэм закрывает глаза, пытаясь призвать непокорный хвост к порядку.  
Дин полузадушено рычит проклятия ему в пупок. Мало-помалу, крайне неохотно, хвост ослабляет хватку. Шею он, правда, не отпускает, но хотя бы дает Дину сесть на постель и отдышаться. Сэм осмеливается открыть глаза. Дин смотрит пристально, нервно облизывает губы, кончики ушей у него алые.   
\- Я… я пытаюсь, - божится Сэм, кривясь от напряжения.   
Дин качает головой – по хвосту идет волна наслаждения.   
\- Нормально, просто пусть… не так туго.   
Сэм тает от взгляда из-под густых тёмных ресниц, от вспыхивающего на щеках румянца, от того, как Дин повинуется хвосту, который подталкивает его к члену.   
\- Дин, - это все, что Сэм способен выдавить. 

Теперь-то уж старший не думает его дразнить. Он соскальзывает с постели, становится на колени так, как хочется хвосту. И Сэм, черт побери, не собирается медлить. У него крышу сносит от вида такого Дина, покорного, ждущего.   
\- Ну же, Сэмми, - говорит Дин застывшему брату.  
У него блестят глаза, и ясно, что он контролирует ситуацию куда лучше, чем кажется.   
\- Давай уже.   
К своему стыду Сэм кончает едва ли через момент после того, как оказывается в этих роскошных губах. Одной рукой Дин стискивает его бедро, другой – держится за хвост там, где он подергивается вокруг шеи. Когда Сэма накрывает волна блаженства, хвост на несколько секунд сдавливает сильнее, позволяя ощутить биение крови в сонной артерии.   
\- Пусти… - хрипит Дин, цепляясь за живую удавку на горле.  
Хвост обмякает и соскальзывает на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Почти нежно щекочет живот и, явно довольный, исчезает за спиной хозяина. Сэм, опьяневший от двойного удовольствия, опускается на пол. У Дина зрачки почти на всю радужку, он красный и дышит с усилием.   
\- Ты живой?  
Старший потирает шею, где завтра наверняка появятся роскошные синяки. Выгибает бровь.  
\- Вот уж не ожидал, что ты на такие штуки горазд.   
Сэм заливается краской в тон брату.   
\- Это не я, это…  
«Ну-ну», - отвечает Дин с детства знакомым взглядом, и Сэм осекается.   
\- Ладно… Я… я тоже не ожидал.   
Дин ухмыляется и сглатывает – тяжело, по движению кадыка видно.   
\- Так что? Все нормально?  
\- Да, вполне.   
\- Точно?   
Сэм не любитель смотреть дареному коню в зубы, нет. Просто раз уж Дин в настроении говорить о своем самочувствии, пусть и в двух словах, такую возможность упускать нельзя.   
\- А что, не похоже?  
\- Нет, просто обычно ты после секса расслабленный такой. А сейчас скорее замученный.   
\- Знаю. - Дин одаривает его еще одним привычным взглядом – «и этот болван – мой брат?»  
\- Нет, ты правда в порядке? – настаивает Сэм, и Дин закатывает глаза. – Я нормально… в смысле… действительно ничего не имею… против этого… этого.   
\- Может, пусть твой хвост за тебя поговорит, а?   
Но смотрит он так, что у Сэма на душе теплеет. Всегда теплело.   
Сэм наклоняется и целует его. Они поднимаются с пола, и Дин не возражает, когда Сэм ложится позади. И хотя постель слишком узка для двоих взрослых мужчин – тем более, если учесть, что у одного из этих мужчин крылья – Сэм засыпает почти мгновенно. Под живым пушистым покрывалом тепло и спокойно. 

* * *

Итак, начало положено, но это еще не значит, что Дин готов об этом распространяться. Он пускает Сэма в свою постель и только равнодушно поднимает бровь, когда брат при любой возможности берет им номера с двуспальной кроватью. Он никогда не начинает первым, но и не отстраняется, если Сэм гладит его по бедру или перебирает перья. Он всегда готов целоваться, и его член так быстро твердеет в Сэмовой руке, что это, право же, лестно. К наклонностям хвоста Дин тоже благосклонен, хотя некоторые из них, видимо, напрямую связаны с инстинктами ид, и плевать им что на суперэго, что на общественную мораль.   
Подобные отношения имеют немало достоинств, помимо очевидных. Например, возможность без особых угрызений совести присоединиться к брату в душе. Последняя охота выдается во всех смыслах грязная. Дин, матерясь, сдирает джинсы и ботинки, заляпанные зеленой слизью – прощальный привет от убитого гуля. Склизкая дрянь стекает по рукам и груди, потому что рубашки на нем тогда не было. Ее разорвали крылья, когда гуль решил урвать кусочек от Сэма и подошел, по мнению Дина, слишком близко.   
\- Какая же мерзость… - жалуется Дин по дороге в ванную.  
Боксеры он стаскивает прежде, чем исчезает за дверью, и Сэмов взгляд прикипает пониже его копчика. Забавно. Столько лет прожить вместе и не заметить, какая у Дина привлекательная задница.   
Заметив, что Сэм тоже раздевается, Дин смеривает его предупреждающим взглядом и буркает:  
\- Я первый в душ.  
Когда Сэм вваливается следом, Дин успевает только забраться под струю и стоит там, вытянув крылья назад, чтоб не слишком промокли.   
\- Чувак, ты куда лезешь?   
\- Успокойся, дай отмыться помогу, - шикает Сэм и прислоняется к выложенной кафелем стене, чтобы основная доля воды досталась Диновым перемазанным слизью груди и животу.  
Он намыливает обе руки и трет брату плечи. Теперь бледная веcнушчатая кожа чистая, а Сэм снова мылит ладони и принимается за руку: массирует пальцы, поднимается от предплечья к бицепсу, разминает мускулы - и Дин постанывает от удовольствия. Он тихонько ахает, когда Сэм переходит к его груди, задевает твердеющие соски. Пальцы Сэма прокладывают дорожку мыльной пены дальше, попадают в ямку пупка и соскальзывают по уходящей вниз полоске волос. Затем Сэм отступает, и струйки воды сбегают по плоскому животу Дина, по мышцам пресса и ниже, к бедрам, между которых уже тяжело и твердо.  
К тому времени, как Дин вымыт дочиста, он уже здорово возбужден и легко позволяет Сэму притянуть себя для поцелуя. Горячая вода восхитительно бьет Сэма по лопаткам, а он целует брата, они сплетаются языками, глотая стоны, и их члены трутся между скользкими животами. Дин мычит, и Сэм отзывается эхом, углубляя поцелуй властно и жестко, зная, что это сводит брата с ума. Дин придерживает младшего за бедра, подстраиваясь так, чтобы Сэм мог забрать в ладонь их обоих. Свободной рукой Сэм крепко прижимает его к себе, и до разрядки уже совсем недалеко, когда Дин вдруг разрывает поцелуй и издает странный захлебывающийся звук.  
И тут только до Сэма доходит, что его хвост внезапно оказался там, где ему совсем не место. А именно у Дина в заднице. Но черт-черт-черт, как же там клево: горячо и тесно, и проклятая штуковина скользит внутрь так легко, будто как раз для этого и предназначена. Дин вздрагивает и подается вперед, тесня младшего к стене, впивается пальцами ему в бедра едва не до крови.   
\- С-с-сэмми, - сбивчиво шепчет он, но не просит остановиться, и хвост, с готовностью принимая это как разрешение, толкается глубже.  
\- Обожемой… - выдыхает Дин и роняет голову Сэму на плечо.  
Сэм чувствует, как член в его кулаке тяжело подрагивает. А у хвоста одно на уме: он тычется себе, пробивается дальше - и Дин тяжело дышит, пряча пылающее лицо у брата под подбородком, но принимает всё до того послушно, что Сэм едва держит себя в руках. Когда хвост находит то, что так активно искал, у Дина по позвоночнику словно электрический разряд проходит: хвост внутри его тела трется, разбухает вдвое больше обычного и надавливает в самом чувствительном месте, принося изощренное удовольствие.   
\- Чеееерт… - хрипит Дин.  
Он приваливается к груди младшего, но сам расставляет ноги пошире и вцепляется зубами в Сэмову ключицу, гася низкие стоны в мокрой коже. Сэм заглядывает ему через плечо и видит, как хвост ходит туда-сюда в исступленном ритме, раскрывая Дина и заставляя его приподниматься на цыпочки, и господи, он трахает Дина, трахает  _собственного брата_. Это уж слишком, и Сэм кончает внезапно и сильно.  
\- Твоюжемать, проклятье, Сэм… - стонет Дин ему в плечо и отчаянно мотает головой, как будто ему совсем невмоготу.   
Оргазм Сэма только подстегивает хвост. Спуская, Дин кричит, его крылья хлопают, как ненормальные, а член пульсирует, зажатый в Сэмовых пальцах. Дин насаживается на хвост, и тот, будто отзываясь, удваивает усилия. Дин что-то бормочет, умоляет и царапается, ухватив Сэма за пояс, чтобы удержаться на ногах в скользкой ванне. Потом у Дина подгибаются колени, и он, дрожащий, хныкающий, обмякает у Сэма в руках. Сэму приходится буквально на себе тащить брата в кровать, но Дину слишком хорошо, чтобы хоть раз ругнуть Сэмов весь из себя такой скверный – и кое в чем весьма талантливый – хвост.  
Теперь, когда Сэм в курсе, что старший совсем не против, когда в него что-нибудь суют, он великодушно предлагает на замену собственный член. Дину нравится для начала немного поиграться с хвостом, нравится, какой он узкий в первое время и как раскрывает его мало-помалу; Дин скулит, как маленький, от того, что хвост выделывает внутри, как он крутится, извивается, надавливает. Сэм временами может побиться об заклад, что хвост сопротивляется, когда он пытается вытащить его, чтобы заменить собой, и тогда становится толще, упрямо рвется вперед, заставляя Дина стонать в голос и совершенно терять голову. Но Сэм добивается своего, входит в брата, и тогда хвост ныряет к члену Дина и плотно обвивает его, а пальцы Сэма в это время ласкают кончики крыльев, пока Дин, захлебываясь удовольствием, не начинает хватать воздух открытым ртом, жмурясь и содрогаясь всем телом. Пару раз Дин, не выдержав разрядки, так и отрубается – приоткрыв рот и растекаясь, как кисель, пока Сэм втрахивает его в матрас.   
Секс, без преувеличения, упоителен, и Сэм не сомневается, что брат такого же мнения. И пусть Дин никогда не смотрит на младшего с восхищением в глазах – так, как он сам невольно смотрит на Дина – Сэм убеждает себя, будто это не имеет значения. Он никогда не ожидал, что так получится – что у него появится хвост, а у Дина вырастут крылья… что он безумно, по уши, самозабвенно влюбится в своего брата. 

* * *

Все заканчивается так же, как началось, – неожиданно. Сэм просыпается, и первая его мысль – почему-то не хочется чихнуть. Обычно перья щекочут лицо, лезут в нос, потому что Сэм берет за обыкновение ночью утыкаться Дину в загривок. Дин укутывает их крыльями, и в мягком коконе куда теплее и уютнее, чем под любым одеялом. Сэм в жизни не спал так мирно. А сегодня… сегодня ему не хочется чихать, и он мерзнет. Пусто и холодно. Сэм смотрит на широкую спину перед глазами. Чистую, без шрамов. И без крыльев.   
Машинально он тянется рукой к собственному копчику. И ничего не находит. Ни ссадины, ни синяка – ничего, что могло бы подтвердить, будто там было что-то необычное.   
Дин, все еще в полусне, шевелится, прижимается к Сэму и сопит. На плечах перекатываются мышцы. И у Сэма сердце обрывается даже прежде, чем Дин осознает, что не так – потому что он понимает, что брат пытается сделать.   
Через секунду Дин вздрагивает, поворачивается и смотрит на младшего совершенно ошалелыми глазами.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Всё. Их нет. Как будто никогда и не было.

Дин долго смотрит на него, причем Сэм затрудняется разобрать, какие эмоции кипят у него в глазах. Потом выскакивает из постели, чуть ли не путаясь в собственных ногах, и на час исчезает в душе.   
Весь день они чувствуют себя как-то непривычно, неожиданное возвращение на круги своя выбивает обоих из равновесия. У Сэма чешется хвост, а потом он вдруг вспоминает, что чесаться больше нечему, – словно фантомная боль в ампутированной конечности. Дин то и дело нервно скребет себе плечи. Импала вздыхает, когда хозяин придвигает сиденье на прежнее место, кожаное покрытие кресла скрипит, когда Дин облокачивается на него всей спиной. Лишь через пятьдесят миль Дин свободно раскидывает ноги и разваливается в своей обычной позе, которую Сэм не видел уже год.   
Дин заправляет машину, заглядывает в продуктовый, берет номер в мотеле. Сэм для этого уже не нужен. Больше нет нужды прятаться под рубашками и куртками и избегать кафе с хорошим освещением. Они останавливаются перекусить в забегаловке, официантка бесстыдно пожирает Дина глазами. А тот светится, как мальчишка на первом свидании, и провожает ее долгим взглядом.   
\- Девочки, Сэмми, - ухмыляется Дин, разглядывая номер на обратной стороне чека. – Уже и забыл, как это клево.   
Сэм должен радоваться за него, правда, должен. Все стало прежним – Дин стал прежним. Он снова может увиваться за юбками, упиваться чужим восхищением и окручивать столь любимых им цыпочек. И мир его не ограничен одним лишь братом.   
Прошедший год ничего не значит. Сэм потерял голову, а Дин воспринял происходящее с практической точки зрения – воспользовался единственным вариантом, бывшим в его распоряжении. Все равно как если бы он сидел в тюрьме, а Сэм оказался сокамерником.   
От этих мыслей ему становится физически тошно.   
\- Сэм, ты как?   
Заботливый такой голос, конечно, каким ему еще быть. Ведь Дин беспокоится за брата – даже любит – но ощущения абсолютно, ужасающе не те. Сэму надо… куда больше.   
Он – вполне предсказуемо - кивает и смотрит, как Дин уходит. Тот идет вразвалочку, развернув плечи и обнимая за талию официантку Сюзи. Как же Сэму хочется, чтобы за этими плечами по-прежнему покачивались крылья, под которыми можно забыть обо всем на свете. От своего эгоизма становится еще хуже.   
Дин возвращается на рассвете - довольный, как слон, усталый и пропахший пивом. Он шумно обрушивается на кровать, вздыхает и прикрывает глаза ладонью. На их языке это означает «Я знаю, что ты не спишь», и Сэм неохотно поворачивается.  
\- Повеселился?  
Увы, то, что должно было прозвучать, как подколка, больше похоже на придирки ревнивой женушки.   
\- А то, - неприветливо отзывается Дин.   
Сэм думает, такой ли брат шумный с Сюзи, как был с ним. В глазах щиплет, и горло перехватывает при мысли, что ничего больше не будет. Сэм молчит, молчит и Дин – так долго, что Сэм уже решает, что старший либо отключился, либо уснул.   
\- Скучаешь? – шепчет Дин с соседней кровати, и Сэм выныривает из размышлений.   
\- Ага.  
И это правда, что бы брат ни имел в виду. Он скучает. По всему.   
\- И я тоже, - признается Дин с горьким смешком. – Сказал бы кто, что мне будет не хватать дурацкого проклятья.   
\- Точно, - соглашается Сэм.   
Через минуту Дин уже похрапывает. 

* * *

Следующие два месяца Дин гуляет такими темпами, словно хочет оттянуться за весь бездарно потраченный год. Сэму остается дрочить и чувствовать себя именно так, как любит обзывать его Дин, – девчонкой – потому что глаза теперь то и дело на мокром месте. Его раздражает, как бы глупо это ни выглядело, что они даже не поговорили. Дин принял решение за обоих, а Сэму приходится мириться.   
К декабрю они почти не разговаривают. Охотятся, едят, Дин трахается, спят, едут – и по новому кругу. Порой они одновременно тянутся за кетчупом, задевают друг друга пальцами, и тогда Дин отдергивает руку так быстро, что стукается локтем о спинку стула, а потом ругается на всех известных ему языках. Сэм уверен, что Дин переживает едва ли не сильнее, чем он сам.  
Двадцать четвертого декабря выдержке Сэма приходит конец.   
\- Сказать, что я хочу на Рождество?  
Большую часть дня он провел на переднем сиденье, вспоминая прошлый сочельник, поцелуй перед камином, и как тепло было в комнате и на душе.   
В закусочной Дин исчез в туалете даже не с одной, а с двумя официантками минут на двадцать, Сэм же в это время пил слишком много кофе, а думал и того больше. У Дина до сих пор помада на колючем подбородке. Теперь он стоит возле кровати и роется в сумке на предмет какой-нибудь не слишком вонючей одежды, чтобы снова отправиться на охоту за женской лаской. Одежды, в которой будет красоваться перед кем-то другим, не Сэмом.   
\- Конечно, – отвечает Дин, продолжая раскопки. – Что малыш Сэмми хочет от Санты в этом году?   
Хорошо отбрил, после такого и продолжать неохота. На что Дин, разумеется, и рассчитывает.   
\- Не от Санты. От тебя.   
Дин сглатывает, плечи напрягаются.   
\- На дворе почти полночь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я среди ночи тащился за подарком? – спрашивает он.   
Не совсем ясно, блеф ли это, или Дин и правда не собирался хотя бы за кремом для бритья в минимаркет заскочить. Так или иначе, он явно пытается свести все к перепалке – оставляет поиски, скрещивает руки на груди и упрямо смотрит в пол.   
\- Нет.   
Такие вот короткие ответы срабатывают безошибочно. Дин вскидывает голову и сердито сверкает глазами.   
\- А чего тебе тогда нужно? – рычит он.   
Сэм видит, как у брата перехватывает горло. Слишком много эмоций для человека, который не понимает, о чем речь, и это дает крошечную надежду, позволяющую ему продолжать.   
\- Не надо никуда тащиться, - Сэм делает шаг вперед.  
Дин настораживается, сжимает сумку и отступает.   
\- Сэм.  
Это предупреждение, ясное и недвусмысленное, но Сэму все равно. Чтобы ни случилось, хуже, чем есть, уже не будет.   
\- Который месяц пошел. Ты все гуляешь, гуляешь, гуляешь… И как, помогает? Ты счастлив, Дин? Мне что-то так не кажется.   
\- Пошел к черту, - выплевывает Дин. – Да что ты знаешь?   
Сэм подходит еще ближе, и Дин пятится, пока не упирается в шкаф.   
\- Я знаю  _тебя_ , - Сэм забирается на кровать.  
Дин насмешливо прищуривается, но за момент до того в глазах его вспыхивает изумление.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, что несешь.  
Он выдавливает неубедительный смешок. Жесткий изгиб губ ни капли не похож на улыбку.   
\- Так скажи мне, - настаивает Сэм.   
Слова звучат скорее умоляюще, чем напористо. Все, что Сэму нужно знать, таится в глубине зеленых глаз и за яркими губами, все, чем Сэм отчаянно желает обладать.   
\- Скажи, что не скучаешь.   
Между ними несколько дюймов, но они не касаются друг друга, нет. По коже горячими волнами растекается желание, однако Сэм крепится, ждет ответа.   
\- Я говорил, что скучаю, - бросает Дин.  
Он демонстративно выдерживает взгляд, вызов читается во всей его фигуре – в упрямом подбородке, окаменевших плечах.   
\- Не только по крыльям, - шепчет Сэм так близко, что старший, должно быть, чувствует его дыхание. – Как и я – не только по хвосту.   
Даже не прикасаясь, Сэм чувствует, как по телу брата проходит дрожь. Он не знает, страх ли это, возбуждение или недоверие. Но ясно одно: Дин не в силах сдерживать бушующие внутри чувства.   
\- По чему? – спрашивает Дин почти неслышно. – По чему еще ты скучаешь?   
У Сэма глухо толкается в груди.   
\- По твоим крыльям.   
\- О, - говорит Дин.   
Кровь ревет в ушах.  
\- По твоему рту.  
\- О, - повторяет Дин. – О!  
И облизывает губы.   
У него подергивается кадык, и грудь вздымается так, словно он только что не у шкафа стоял, как приклеенный, а марафон бежал. Сэм скользит губами по его шее, уху.   
\- Как ты говоришь мое имя, когда я в тебе.   
\- Сэм. - Дин осекается, по тонкой коже на горле бегут мурашки, Сэм чувствует их губами.   
\- Какой ты твердый и горячий в моей руке, как переплетаются наши языки…  
\- Сэмми, заткнись.  
Сэм гладит его по шершавому подбородку, вымазанному помадой, целует, впивается в теплую кожу так, словно хочет вырвать чужую метку, пока Дин, вскрикнув, не отшатывается.   
\- Скажи, что не хочешь меня… что я просто оказался удобным, единственной доступной игрушкой, - шепчет Сэм, и Дин цепенеет.   
Он берет лицо младшего в ладони, заставляет поднять голову, посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Как тебе на ум такое взбрело? – в голосе сквозит боль.   
У него очень темные радужки, пылающие щеки, и он весь дрожит.   
\- Тебе пришлось обходиться тем, что под рукой оказалось. А сейчас ты снова можешь… нормально.   
Дин хмурится и кусает губу.   
\- Я думал, ты от меня этого и ждешь.   
Сэм качает головой и поглаживает брата по щеке.  
\- Нет… это не то, чего я хочу. А ты?   
Дин все норовит отвернуться, но Сэм не пускает. В конце концов, он со вздохом сдается и поднимает глаза. В них горит такое, что Сэму становится жарко, а сердце бьется где-то в горле.   
\- Нет. Но ты… Сэм… ты ведь теперь тоже можешь… нормально.   
Они почти касаются ресницами, так что от Сэмового хохота Дин едва не глохнет.   
\- Ты серьезно? Ты правда думаешь, что я хочу «нормально»?   
Дин пихает его в грудь, но Сэм тяжелее и, кроме того, полон решимости.   
\- Нормально? После того, как я год прожил с хвостом и влюбился в своего придурка-брата?   
\- В…в… - заикается Дин и с потешно громадными глазами сгребает Сэма за рубашку.   
-Влюбился, - помогает Сэм. – Бог знает, как это могло произойти. В смысле, такого болвана, как ты, еще поискать надо, но да. Влюбился.   
\- Влюбился.   
\- Да, Дин, - терпеливо повторяет Сэм. – Влюбился.   
Он толкается бедрами и с облегчением чувствует ответное движение.   
\- В меня, - окончательно проясняет ситуацию Дин.  
Руки его оставляет в покое Сэмову рубашку и перебираются пониже поясницы.   
\- Да, идиот. В тебя.  
Рядом со злосчастным алым следом Сэм оставляет собственную метку, тоже красную, знак полного безоговорочного обладания.   
На этот раз поцелуи Дина уверенные, и скрытое в обоих желание разгорается жарче любого камина.   
Пожалуй, этот сочельник даже лучше прошлого.   
Рождественское утро Сэм встречает в руках Дина, и тот, не просыпаясь, притягивает его ближе. Сэму тепло и спокойно, и он готов поклясться, что чувствует, как плечо щекочут мягкие шелковистые перья.


End file.
